


（我哥我弟）肏

by CYQ



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYQ/pseuds/CYQ
Summary: 两个人在做爱中发生的一些事情
Relationships: Kim jongkook/Ha donghoon, 金钟国/河东勋
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	（我哥我弟）肏

\---正文---

“我艹你大爷！”

和骂声一同降临的一拳，直直的锤在了河东勋的右脸，瞬间爆发的冲击力使他不由得顺着力道偏过脸。

“嘻嘻，哥果然还是一如既往的留手了呢。”

河东勋扯开有些麻木红肿的嘴角，露出一个贱兮兮的笑容。随即报复一般的舔舐着金钟国胸前的乳粒，满足的听着耳边的骂声突兀转为不成调的呻吟。

“其实哥也很享受吧～”

河东勋沉了声低下头，牙齿不断研磨着金钟国的耳骨，尽力挑逗着金钟国本就绷紧的神经。似是不满金钟国强装淡漠的神情，正揉捏着胸肌的手不自觉的加大了力量，成功惹来金钟国的反抗。猛地低下头躲过那只大猫的挥爪，河东勋狡黠的换上一副委屈的神情，垂下了眼角瘪起嘴一副可怜兮兮模样。

“哥，是东勋啊…”

河东勋满意的看着金钟国身体猛地一僵，重新加大了下身的动作，大脑自动将背后的血痕当成大猫的反抗。谁让他只要一句轻飘飘的话语，就成了可以压制金钟国的法宝。尝到甜头的人毫不在意的压低本就低哑的嗓音，甜腻的话语逐渐在金钟国耳边响起。河东勋看着金钟国逐渐失神，活像一头盯上猎物的鲨鱼，不断的游走打量，满意的看着猎物一步一步的进入自己的猎网。

只可惜…这条鲨鱼没有意识到自己找错了目标…

掉入陷阱的可不是什么温顺家猫，而是一头真正的百兽之王。

脸上仍带着浓厚的情欲，眼角微微泛红的男人却用不知哪里来的怪力。只一瞬，二人的上下瞬间颠倒。

金钟国眯起眸子不屑的勾起嘴角，手指轻点上河东勋的下颌，慢慢描绘着对方的唇角，轻柔的动作让河东勋不由得感到些许痒意。修长的手指最终停留在了脆弱的脖颈，金钟国微微喘息了一阵，一手威胁性的仍留在河东勋颈部，一手扶住河东勋的腰身，缓缓的上下移动着身体，用后穴有些艰难的吞吃着。

“啊～哥对我这么好嘛～”

还没料到自己猎人身份的转变，河东勋一脸兴奋的表情看着金钟国的动作，逐渐上头的欲望让他并没有发现那只“猎物”的小动作。

“咔哒”

随着一声脆响，河东勋被手腕上的冰凉换回了些许理智，挣扎一番冰冷的金属链无果，便委屈的看向金钟国，仗着自己是被宠爱的弟弟，习惯性的对哥哥撒着娇。金钟国斯条慢理的抬起腰退了出来，拿起手边一早散落的领带在河东勋下身打了个结。发觉了金钟国的目的，河东勋那一副漫不经心的样子瞬间垮了脸，这才意识到自己着了道。

金钟国满意的吐出舌尖，虎牙微露轻咬住河东勋的手指。柔软的舌头配合着虎牙轻咬，故意做出口交的动作，欣赏着河东勋难耐的表情。似是捉弄够了，金钟国慢悠悠的放过那截手指，不知是有意还是无意拉出淫靡的细线。此时倒是切换成一副乖巧纯良的样子，像只好奇的猫咪一般歪了歪头，调整好位置慢慢的坐了下来。

前戏做的很足，阴茎顺利的被后穴完全吞下，两个人同时发出一声满足的闷哼。随着金钟国动作的逐渐加大，河东勋反抗般找准一点顶起跨，配合着金钟国的动作交合处响起粘腻的水声。看着金钟国瞬间失了声软下腰，河东勋得瑟的咧开嘴，凭着对这副身体的熟悉度，不断的顶弄着要命的一点，不多久随着一声压不住的闷哼，金钟国便成功到达了高潮。

得尝所愿的餍足大猫有些虚脱的趴在河东勋身上，金棕色的头毛随着主人的喘息微微抖动着，胸口一上一下的起伏。不过金钟国倒是满足了，完全顺着走的河东勋有些不满的顶了顶垮，还深埋在穴内的巨物坚硬的彰显着自己的存在。但随着满足了的老虎调匀了气息，金钟国摆出一副拔屌无情的脸，毫不留念的起身。一手扶住酸软着后腰进了浴室，因操干还未合拢的穴口处，粘腻的水迹和自身的精液顺着腿根流下。徒留一脸懵逼的河东勋被禁锢在床上，呆呆的看着这副光景。

“怎么能这样啊？哥你这是把我当按摩器了嘛！”

向来被宠爱的弟弟被哥哥这一番操作弄昏了头，脸上仍带着不可置信的表情死死盯着淋浴间，孤零零的小东勋得不到解脱，难耐的挺立着。

“嗯。”

一句轻飘飘的回应砸在了河东勋脸上，原先还带着些许玩笑意味的眸子彻底冷了下来。双手使劲发了狠的一拽，本就扣不紧的链子瞬间脱落。河东勋沉下脸，先是解开下身的领带，随即揉搓了下手腕上的勒痕。皱着眉交错着后牙，一脚直接踹开了浴室的玻璃门。

“哥，我可是东勋啊…”


End file.
